


Side By Side

by ElSun



Category: ocean’s 8
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The set-up was simple,building a crew was easy...
Relationships: Debbie/Lou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The day began with a warm smile and ended with a gleam. Lou was wondering why this moment stood out in her mind. When she walked into the room she began to realize this is where all the time spent working had been something else for Debbie.  
She had her own mind for revenge but this mark,seemed to hit home. She had been sitting for a long while when she titles her head up.  
“Hmmm”  
“You have been quite”  
“Yes and you know how I love the silence.”  
“ this is when I realize you are about to start on your list which keeps me on that thing I do where I line them up.”  
“Yup.”  
She was up and over to her she had something in her hand she draped by her ear.   
She peered back at her.  
“You are going to need this.”  
“So I dare ask...”  
“You seem to forget I like tech...”  
“You know you could give a girl the world.”  
“We’ve already seen it.”  
“True. Yet this is going to be tedious.”  
“Yes and when it’s done a bath.”  
“Alright but before you get your special time a dance.”  
The stood her arms encircling her as she swayed with her, breathe on her neck. Caused a warmth in her she had almost thought impossible to recall.  
Knowing the course of tonight would end the bliss of all that wasn’t. They stayed still for a moment embracing. When they parted it was back to the plan.  
TBC...


	2. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today setting the mark...

The art of the con is always... A grifter isn’t a con. A scam is neither a con or grifter. Yet this is t a thought for today.  
Lou was sitting with the New York Times. The moment she saw the article she had the mark.  
Mark- The bait,The sap. Easiest spot to hit.  
“Hmmm.” She was now running thru a list of possible ways to carry out her next step. There are a lot of things in life that hold value. And she considered a job the most valuable effort should would ever put into anything.  
Debbie was still on the phone she had asked Tam-tam to bring her all the pots she had. For a lady who ran a hock-shop out of her garage this seemed odd.  
Lou had listened to part of the conversation and she was mildly wondering where she was to be whilst the event was being planned. She had moved closer and Debbie ran a finger up her thigh, a glint in her eyes that bordered on vengeance it only made Lou curious.  
“Ok, now what was in the paper?”  
“Somehow I think you already know..”  
“Well The Met gala... fascinating.”  
“No I meant the crate of Bubbles.”  
“Oh that...Well I think you may find my next idea clever.”  
The door opened and she walked in with a brand new video.  
“8 ball had to check on her sister.she said play this.” They where sitting watching a how to sugar candy video .(how to make candy 🍭)  
TBC....


End file.
